The Knife Holder
The Knife Holder |datefrom = March 4, 2013 |dateto = March 19, 2013 }}Limited Time Mission Event available from March 4, 2013 to March 19, 2013. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. Trust: fragile as bones. Note: Number of repetitions (fights/jobs/etc) required for each task in this event vary depending on each players profile. Fixed time tasks (such as property crafting) are the same for all players. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. And So It Begins Some one's trying real hard to scare me off. Well, that's not gonna work. I'm gonna need your help to end this. - Kasumi Leonovich It's amazing how people think I would be scared of a little piece of paper. They call that a threat? We'll show them how to do it right. - Kasumi Leonovich #Ice 4 opponents in London. #Declare a War 1 times. #Collect from your Truck Shop 1 times. }} Woman's Intuition There's something familiar about the way these letters are written. I smell a rat. Time to set a trap! - Kasumi Leonovich I've got to get to the bottom of this. It maybe a hunch but if it's someone I know ... He or she is in for a real treat. - Kasumi Leonovich #Get 2 crew members. #Fight in 5 Shootout Arenas. #Rob 40 times in Chicago. }} Lean On Me It's time to meet an old friend. I'm sure old Tim Hoodwinker will give me the next step forward. - Kasumi Leonovich It sure is good to have friends in high places. Funny how we suddenly acknowledge them as friends! Bah, he owes me anyway. - Kasumi Leonovich #Ask for 3 Equilateral from mafia. #Win 80 fights in London. #Loot 20 Historian from Job: Steal Confidential Medical Records. }} Friendly Gossip Wow, is this thing scripted? Seems like you better start believing in ghost stories. - Kasumi Leonovich He said that she said that he said that he knew that Victor was alive all these years. So much for being my partner in crime! - Kasumi Leonovich #Loot 30 Baggy Vest from Job: Order a Hit on Disloyal Associates. #Build 2 weapons in the Weapons Depot. #Loot 70 Hartebeest from fights in London. }} Self Loyalty Rule #1 about friends- Don't make any! - Kasumi Leonovich Keep my enemies close. I've taken the trouble to get to know them quite well, so, this should be easy. - Kasumi Leonovich #Ask for 6 Power Cards from mafia. #Loot 50 Wheel-O-Dynamic from robbing. #Loot 40 Mr. Lead from Jobs: Work With The PI At The Crime Scene. }} }} Smarter Than You Think Seems like i pulled the wrong string. Hoodwinker thinks he can scratch my back? Wait till I slit his. - Kasumi Leonovich Looks like I saved his life to end it myself! Well, with your help of course. - Kasumi Leonovich #Build 3 vehicles in the Chop Shop. #Declare a War 3 times. #Ice 8 opponents in Chicago. }} }} Hide And Seek He's forgotten I know his last resort- Brazil! Hope you've got your passport ready, we're taking a little trip which does involve a little suntan lotion ... down his throat! - Kasumi Leonovich The guy hasn't changed a bit. Once a rat always a rat! But, we've got a large enough trap and i just can't wait for it to snap. - Kasumi Leonovich #Get support from your mafia (3x). #Rob 90 times in Chicago. #Deal 3600 damage in the Shootout Arena. }} }} More Than Words He wants to talk things out? The only thing i have to say is- Rest in peace! - Kasumi Leonovich There's no time to talk things out. Words are brittle. Do what you were paid to do. - Kasumi Leonovich #Loot 15 Devil's Delight from robbing. #Build 5 Arena power ups. #Win 25 fights in London. }} }} Sweet Revenge I knew there was something familiar about the letters he was sending me. If he just crossed his T's it would have at least been challenging! - Kasumi Leonovich I'm impressed. I knew you were right for the job from the minute I saw you. Watch your back, I owe you one! - Kasumi Leonovich #Collect from your Headquarters 2 times. #Ice 100 opponents in London. #Ask for 3 Equilateral from mafia. }} In Safe Hands. Not! You've got blood on your hands and that works great for me. Victor's back from the dead, I need you to make sure he goes back and this time for good. - Kasumi Leonovich I see a lot of me in you. Fear nothing and have nothing control you. He was a guy I almost trusted but it was a hunch that saved me. Twice! - Kasumi Leonovich #Acquire 10 Weapons. #Job: Case Warehouses on the North Side (50x). #Get 50 arena ices in Shootout Arena. }} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:The Knife Holder